


At the Heart of Darkness

by shakesbeer (yenigun)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Possible Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenigun/pseuds/shakesbeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Laurel Lance, team Arrow is on the verge of breaking down. Being back from saving the world, Sara Lance finds out that she is too late for her sister and vows for vengeance with Diggle's help. Quentin goes to Nanda Parbat and has a heart-to-heart talk with Nyssa. While Felicity discovers the secret which Laurel gave Oliver on her death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction in English. I hope you won't mind my grammatical mistakes. There will be crossover with The Flash but at the moment, I don't know which character will come.  
> This is going to be a long shot.  
> Enjoy your reading :)

**Star City**

‘’I know we are not together anymore but how could you lie to us about Laurel, Oliver?’’

Oliver rushed to the door which Felicity had just opened and put his hand to Felicity’s mouth to make her stop yelling at him.

‘’You cannot tell anyone! I promised her’’ he said. While holding his hand on her soft lips he felt as if they were close again. But they were not. Felicity gave her a look which means ‘’Yes.’’ Oliver thought that they are still able to communicate with their eyes. He remembered how much he missed being close to her. In order to be not awkward, he released her and step back to make her comfortable. The precious moment was gone.

‘’Where is she?’’ said Felicity while walking around in Oliver’s loft and trying to find Laurel.

‘’She is not there. Staying with a friend whom we both trust.’’

‘’Nyssa?’’ asked Felicity. Oliver shook his head. It was always easy to communicate with Felicity. She understood him even when he didn’t say much.

‘’We have to tell Quentin and John. They have to know she is still alive. I cannot believe Laurel made such a selfish decision. I would have expected from you but not from her.’’

‘’Felicity’’ he said. He knew he destroyed his relationship with her. He knew she will never forgive him. But it still hurt a lot.

‘’Please stop.’’

She walked towards to the leather sofa which they bought together. It was the first piece they owned together. ‘’I definitely need some caffeine.’’

‘’Of course. I’ll make coffee for us.’’ While Oliver was making the coffee, Felicity was watching the ceiling and thinking about their past. She didn't miss this place or the sofa they bought together or the lamp which used to give her a headache whenever she looked at it. But she missed the scent of the place. ‘’Admit it’’ she said to herself. ‘’You missed his scent’’. She missed to be close to him. İn order to get rid of those silly thoughts she tried to find the changes Oliver made with the place. There was none. Only her belongings were missing. He didn't even change the place of a single cushion. The flat was waiting for Felicity’s return. ‘’Don’t be so self-centered’’ she reminded herself. ‘’Maybe he is already over us.’’

Oliver returned with the cups of coffee.

‘’I was looking for this mug’’ Felicity said.

‘’It is my mug’’ Oliver smiled at her which gave her goosebumps.

‘’No. It says world’s best hacker. Since when do you know the meaning of hacking.’’

‘’Maybe I want to be.’’

‘’In your dreams, Mr. Queen.’’

‘’It is the only thing you forgot to take with you, Felicity.’’

‘’Why do you keep it?’’ Felicity wanted to hear it.

‘’Because I am waiting for you.’’

‘’I will not come back.’’

Oliver looked at the window and watched the rain drops. It reminded him how it hurt when she moved out.

**Nanda Parbat**

Quentin Lance was sitting next to the empty pit which was once filled with magical water who bring back his youngest daughter from death. He heard a familiar voice which he was waiting for.

‘’You shouldn't be here. I told you, I destroyed the Lazarus Pit.’’ Nyssa said. She wasn’t feeling well. Laurel was always more than a friend. They helped each other when Sara was killed. They become even closer than she ever thought they could be...

‘’I need your help, Nyssa. I know you can help Laurel. We can bring back her. I cannot accept this.’’ ‘’He had lost his mind’’ Nyssa thought.

‘’Noone can help Laurel.’’ Even not Nyssa. She had lost her love again. No matter how they denied their feelings towards each other with Laurel because of Nyssa’s past with Sara, they made a silent vow that they won’t tell their feelings to each other. But they always showed how they care about each other.

‘’There is nothing left here for you Quentin. You should leave.’’ Nyssa had to be cruel towards the father of her both former love and the love of her life. She didn’t have a choice but reject Quentin for his own sake. He would lose his mind if he stayed in Nanda Parbat. She had seen many of her father’s followers lost their sense after they realized they cannot save their loved ones from death. Only Ra’s al Ghul had right to use Lazarus Pit. Ever since there is no Lazarus Pit and Ra’s al Ghul left, this place became an empty void.

Two of her remaining followers escorted Quentin to the jet which he borrowed from Felicity without asking her. Donna Smoak was waiting in the jet for him. As soon as they had left, Nyssa went to her chamber. Grabbed the box she hid from everyone and took out some photos of Laurel.

‘’I assume you did not miss me’’ said Laurel’s voice in her head.

‘’I missed you’’ she whispered to the photo.

‘’ I missed you too Nyssa’’. The voice was so clear as if Laurel was next to her. Nyssa looked around the room but did not see anyone.

‘’I am losing my mind too’’ she told herself loudly.Someone knocked the door.

‘’Come in.’’ She said in Arabic. Jakub came in. She and Jakub grew up together. He was the last person on the earth who will leave her beside.

‘’There is a person who wanted to talk to you’’ said Jakub with a smile. He rarely smiled.

‘’I am not in the mood to...’’ before she finished her sentence, Laurel rushed into her chamber.

Nyssa was in shock. How come is that possible? Was she in a dream? Before she said anything Laurel kissed her for the first time. She realized that it was not a dream. She was alive and with her. Tears dropped from Nyssa’s eyes to the lips of Laurel. They took a breath for a moment and smiled at each other.

‘’How?’’Nyssa asked while holding the pieces of Laurel’s hair.

‘’I don’t want to talk’’ said Laurel. The whole thing about beating the death, tricking everyone in her life that she is dead and running secretly away made her tired. She wanted to be with Nyssa. She did not care what would Sara think anymore. She doesn't want any regrets in her life. She pushed Nyssa to the bed and take off her shirt.

**Meanwhile in Star City**

‘’I shouldn't have left’’ said Sara. She had to make the toughest choice in her life between saving the world and saving her sister which is her own world. Laurel saved her but she couldn't. Laurel did not hesitate for a second but she did.

‘’You saved the future. I am the one who let Andy trick us and caused Laurel’s death. I have the responsibility.’’ Said Diggle. They were waiting on a bridge for Ruve Darkh’s car to show up .Diggle found Ruve’s route to home and planning to stop her due to finding out where is her husband.

‘’I am not a hero.’’said Sara ‘’not anymore.’’ and jumped over the limousine of Ruve. While Sara was on the limousine's top, Diggle shot the tires and the driver lost his control. They crashed the barriers, Sara was too furious to notice that she hurt herself. Pointed her gun to the door of the limousine, she yelled at Ruve.

‘’Get out of the car.’’ Ruve opened the door and slowly left the car with a bitchy face.

‘’You are going to die now if you don’t tell me where is Damien Darkh.’’ She said while pointing her gun to the face of Ruve.

‘’I don’t know a man called Damien Darkh’’ she said while smiling.

‘’Yes, you do’’ said Sara and shot her leg without hesitation. Ruve felt down and was unable to smile because of the pain. She did not think that was coming. She did not know who that blond woman was.

‘’Who are you?’’she asked.

‘’I am Sara Lance. Don’t think I will let you die peacefully Mrs. Darkh’’ Sara said and hit Ruve’s head with the back of her gun.


	2. Stay close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel gets used to her new life in Nanda Parbat. Oliver and Felicity break the ice. Quentin believes Laurel is alive. Diggle suggests a new plan.

**Nanda Parbat ******  
Laurel had just woken up from a wet dream. Great, she thought while her eyes were still shut. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her right thigh and everything became clearer in her head. It wasn’t a wet dream. Nyssa was sleeping next to her. She didn’t except that coming.  
On the left side of the bed, Nyssa was sleeping peacefully. She hadn’t got such a comfortable sleep in her entire life. Finally, she felt that she is at home although she hated Nanda Parbat, being with Laurel is home no matter where they are. They should be together.  
Not to wake up Nyssa, Laurel tiptoed out of the bed and find the closest cloth to cover herself. She was so glad that Jacub immediately left the chamber after he escorted her. It would have been so weird if he saw them kissing since he was also a close friend of Sara. Sara… thought Laurel and the joy of last night created a hole in her heart. She slept with the women whom her sister loves. Just like Sara cheated her with Oliver. Was last night a left out revenge plan? No… she said to herself. She wouldn’t use Nyssa for hurting her sister. But she knew that Sara won’t believe that she loves Nyssa. I love Nyssa. It was the first time Laurel thought about it and it was true.  
While Laurel was wearing her jeans, Nyssa is woken up.  
‘’You are not leaving my dear, are you?’’  
‘’I just don’t want Jacub to see me here.’’  
‘’He won’t mind us,’’ Nyssa grinned while thinking of last night.  
‘’Sara… cannot know this. I still don’t know what is in between us.’’ It hurt while Laurel said a lie to Nyssa. She knew that what is going on. But she didn’t want to hurt her sister.  
‘’Laurel, your sister and I had a relationship which ended a long time ago. Why are you so afraid of this?’’  
‘’I am not. I had a great night with you. But I didn’t come here to fool around with you. My team needs me. I have to be prepared for the upcoming battle with Darhk. Not enjoying my life with you.’’  
‘’If that is what you want then you will get it.’’ Said Nyssa and threw a knife towards Laurel’s head. She couldn’t see that is coming. The knife took a lock of her hair and stabbed in the wall.  
‘’Lesson 1, always aware of the coming danger,’’said Nyssa while she got out of the bed and stood in front of Laurel. Seeing her body fully naked for the second time, Laurel held her breath.  


**Star City ******  
Felicity and Oliver stayed all night awake to make a clever plan to defeat Darhk without giving any loss.There were unfinished coffee mugs, a half-eaten chocolate chip cookie from Felicity, and two empty bottles of wine. Felicity slept on the bed of Oliver which was formerly their bed while Oliver had to sleep on the couch. Felicity happily woke up because of the great time they had last night. It was like they never broken up and there weren’t any secrets between them. Oliver opened himself up to her and told her why they made such a devastating plan with Laurel. Why he couldn't tell her about his son, William. After the second bottle of wine, he even gave his ‘’kiss me look’’ to her. She loved that look on his eyes but didn’t respond it. She went downstairs to check on Oliver. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Maybe us she thought.  
Felicity kneeled next to Oliver’s head. She knew that a touch would wake up Oliver but she only wanted to kiss him without waking him up. Even if the kiss wouldn’t wake Oliver up, the noise of my beating heart will. Finally, after standing there 3 long minutes which felt like a lifetime for Felicity, she left a kiss on his lips and Oliver did not show any sign. At the same time, Felicity heard somebody was opening the door with keys. She tried to go backwards but spill the wine over herself and the carpet.  
Oliver opened his eyes and look towards Felicity who was sitting 50 cm away from her on the carpet.  
‘’I should take a shower.’’ She said and went to the bathroom really quickly.  
Oliver knew that she kissed him. It felt so great He didn’t want to ruin the moment by opening his eyes. He knew that Felicity would be really ashamed. Like Diggle said, he is giving her all time she needs.  
Thea opened the door and didn’t like the heavy smell of wine in the loft. She went towards windows and opened some of them. She heard somebody was taking a shower while Oliver who lives alone in the loft was standing in front of her.  
‘’Who’s in the bathroom?’’  
‘’Felicity.’’ Said Oliver while he grabbed the mugs and glasses from last night to clean this mess up.  
‘’Whatttt. Hoowww? You have to tell me everything, Oliver.’’ Said Thea in a fangirl voice. Oliver murmured some stuff Thea couldn’t concentrate hard to understand. She was so happy that they are back together.  
Felicity finally felt relaxed under the shower. She had smelled Oliver’s perfume and accidentally sprayed towards her face just before the shower.Damn it. Why she has to behave so stupid around Oliver. While she was drying herself. She heard Thea was asking dozens of questions to Oliver. She quickly wore her clothes and went downstairs.  
Thea was giving her ‘’are you guys back together’’ look which made Felicity so uncomfortable.  
‘’We made some plans to find something which can defeat Darhk.’’ Said Oliver to Thea. While Thea was looking both of them and grinning.  
‘’I stayed here because it was late and Oliver let me sleep here but not with him. Ummm no, I didn’t ask him to sleep with him.’’  
Oliver couldn’t help himself but smiled while Felicity was trying so hard to explain their situation which was not complicated at all.  
‘’Why are you here Thea?’’ asked Oliver to change the subject.  
‘’The funeral is today and there is something you need to see.’’ She said and turned on the Tv. The news was on. The anchorman announced The Mayor is missing. They showed a footage of two people kidnapping her, one man and one woman.  
‘’This is Sara and John.’’said Felicity while she was trying to locate Diggle by using her new gadget from Palmer Tech.  
‘’If Sara didn’t tell us her plans it means Ruve has not so many hours left.’’ Said Oliver.  
**Quentin’s home ******  
Donna was watching the news first time in her life. Since Laurel’s death, she only turned on the Tv for looking for the news. She has seen a blonde woman and a masked man kidnapped the Mayor. She needed to show this to Quentin who fell asleep after drinking 2 bottles of whiskey. She told Quentin that the woman looks like Black Canary who was Laurel. Quentin told who Laurel really was after he learnt that she was dead. Donna knew he blamed himself for her death. But he only wanted to protect his child. Quentin jumped out of the couch and looked at the blonde woman on Tv. He couldn’t tell if she was Sara or Laurel.  
‘’This cannot be Sara. She is on a mission. This is my baby Laurel. She is alive. I have to see her.’’ While he was trying to stand straight. Donna helped him to sit down. Seeing him like that broke Donna’s heart into pieces. She cannot imagine what Quentin has been going through. If anything would happen to Felicity she wouldn’t know what she would do.  
‘’You cannot leave now. You are too weak to stand up. Please eat something. Let me help you Quentin.’’ She said desperately. Quentin couldn’t go. He had no strength left. While Donna was in the kitchen he called Felicity.  
‘’Have you seen the news. My baby is alive. I knew it. I told everyone but no one believed me. There will be no funeral today.’’ He said joyfully. There will be no funeral again for any of his children.  
‘’Quentin. It is Sara. I am truly sorry.’’ Said Felicity.  
‘’No, it is not. Sara is saving the world and laurel is fighting for Star City. I need to help her. Please believe me. We should help her.’’ He said.  
That day, Oliver took Quentin to the mortuary. The body which he had put a copy of Laurel’s face was there. The mortuary keeper had shown Quentin the fake Laurel’s face. He believed it. Oliver held Quentin while he was crying and yelling at Darhk. He was really sorry to see Quentin like that. But they had no choice. Darhk wouldn’t stop until he had murdered one of their team. They had to give him the taste of victory to buy themselves more time.  
**Nanda Parbat ******  
Laurel was tired of training whole day with Nyssa. She hadn’t eaten for eight hours. Nyssa showed no sign of tiredness. She was fighting as if it is her last battle on the earth.  
‘’You know if you want to see me not dead. You have to give a break for food.’’  
‘’Not funny. Darhk wouldn’t care if you are hungry or not.’’ While saying this, Nyssa dismantled Laurel and hold her sword towards Laurel’s neck. Laurel kicked her knee and cause her to fall. She jumped over her and sat on her. Their eyes connected. She wanted to kiss him but she knew that she shouldn’t after the long ‘’we cannot be together’’ speech.  
Nyssa said ‘’Well done for today.’’ And pushed Laurel’s legs aside. Jacub came with a tray full of fruits. Laurel didn’t like that Nyssa left the room. But she didn’t say anything against it. She was not there to have an affair wth Nyssa… But last night was amazing. She told herself that she needs to stop reckoning those moments.  
She asked Jacub where she can rest. He gave him a weird look since he thought she is going to stay with Nyssa. He didn’t dare to ask what happened and showed her the way.  
The room they have entered was much smaller than Nyssa’s chamber and it looked like it didn’t belong to Nanda Parbat.It was decorated in a modern way. The walls were painted to white and the whole furniture is white.  
‘’Nyssa used to live here when she was a child.’’ Said Jacub and left Laurel alone.  
It was the first time Laurel felt that she is looking directly into the soul of Nyssa. She didn’t want to be part of this assassin's league. She must have been a really lonely child. Laurel wanted to learn more about her. She found a box next to her bed which was full of photos. She knew that she should respect her privacy but it was full of childhood memories. Nyssa looked unhappy in every picture. While she was looking for a happy picture, she found a small notebook under the piles of photos and opened it. She finally found the picture which Nyssa looked happy. The only thing was that it was with Sara.  
**Star City ******  
Sara tortured Ruve since yesterday night but she didn’t say where her husband was. Actually, she didn’t even say a thing but her daughter’s name. Diggle was wearied about watching the never ending torture scenes. He went outside and lit a cigarette which he quitted a long time ago. Sara left Ruve unconscious inside and came out.  
‘’She is tough. How far will you go?’’ said Dig.  
‘’As far as it can get.’’ Said Sara in cold blood. She didn’t feel any sympathy towards her.  
‘’I started to think that what we are doing here is wrong. Darhk killed Laurel not Ruve or anyone else. Laurel wouldn’t like this.’’  
‘’I am not going to let her go until I got Darhk.’’  
‘’Then let’s use her as a bait.’’


	3. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver stands against Darkh alone. A help comes from familiar faces. Laurel is still under the effect of Nyssa. There comes a big surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so much time to upload this episode. I wasn't so sure about writing some sexual parts. Yet I decided to write in the way I imagined. I hope that you like it. Please leave some feedbacks.

**Star City ******  
Green Arrow went after Spartan which was tracked by Overwatch,the world’s best hacker AKA Felicity Smoak, the true love of Oliver Queen. He found John and Sara arguing inside the abandoned oil fabric.  
‘’Best place to hide if you are a runaway.’’said Overwatch in a sarcastic tone.  
‘’I don’t think they are hiding.’’ whispered Green Arrow while he was checking the area while he was lying on a truck, next to the main gate. He had a bad feeling about this place which looked like from cheap horror movies, the ones in which anything could happen.  
‘’Oliver you need to…’’ before Overwatch finished her sentence their connection was cut off for some seconds. Green Arrow stayed calm and get under the truck to hide. He had seen the lights of the cars approaching. He counted 26 feet of Hive members and Darkh’s who walked in a careless way with his shiny shoes.  
‘’Oliver can you hear me?’’ yelled Overwatch. She never liked losing the connection during the job.  
‘’Yes.’’ Oliver whispered. Darkh approached to the building and started to yell.  
‘’Here I am. Release her Sara Lance and yes, I know you are alive. I am not sorry for your loss, sweetie.’’ After a second he continued.’’You are a big girl, I am sure you will get over it.’’  
‘’This is getting insane. They want to trade him with Ruve. He is going to kill all of them in seconds I need to stop this.’’ Oliver told Felicity.  
‘’No. Oliver don’t do anything stup…’’ Oliver cut out his connection with Felicity and get out of the place he was hiding. He knew Felicity wouldn’t let him do the thing he is going to do right now. Facing with Darkh alone.  
‘’Well.. Well.. You brought friends, Sara.’’ said Darkh seeing Green Arrow on the stage. Green Arrow shot an arrow to Darkh which gave his shoulder a cut. Darkh gave him a vicious smile and raised his arm and imagined he is holding Green Arrow’s neck in his hands. Green Arrow was flying upwards like a little fly. He couldn’t breathe. After some minutes, his lungs started to burn like a coal inside of his body. One by one he lost control of his limbs.  
Sara and Dig realized that Darkh is going to kill Oliver if they don’t do anything soon. Sara dragged Ruve to the outside and put a knife to her throat and gave her a little cut.  
‘’You are going to release my friend.’’ She screamed. Oliver felt his life is going away from him slowly. He closed his eyes. Death should be peaceful he thought. Maybe after all this time he has to be the one who is in the grave. But he cannot die now. Not today, not in this fight. He had a son whom he is looking forward to meeting again in future. He had a city to save from darkness and a woman who would be really pissed of and never forgive him if he dies right now.  
Darkh watched his wife’s face which looked pale for the first time in their life. He pretended not to care but he loved her. She and their daughter is the only family of him in all of his lifetime. Ruve wanted to see Green Arrow’s death even if it means her death as well. But before Darkh released Green Arrow, Oliver opened his eyes and felt the power circulating through his body. He reminded himself that he has to fight for his family, friends and Star city. He didn’t feel weak anymore. Darkh lost his power on him. He backed of confused and turned to Sara and throw her away with his magic. At least Ruve was free.  
Oliver heard some voices coming closer to them and look at the sky. Firestorm and Atom have just arrived. They both attacked Darkh at the same time but he has managed to get rid of the new party. Sara caught Ruve again and take her back inside the factory. The Ghosts run after them. Spartan started to fire them while Firestorm and Atom helped them. Green Arrow ran towards Darkh to engage in a close fight. He kicked his chest which came as a surprise for Darkh since he was vulnerable against any human being. His magic didn’t work out. He tried to fight back Oliver but he was far too strong and young for him. Being an old assasins' league member didn’t help him since he stopped training after he gained magic. More than half of his army were lying on the ground dead. He had no choice but to leave his wife in here. He used his magic to throw a container over Green Arrow in order to gain time for running away.  
While Darkh was driving away with his limo, Oliver managed to get rid of the container and took his motorcycle. He switched on his connection with Felicity.  
‘’Overwatch give me the routes.’’ He knew that she already hacked the security system of the old fabric and was watching everything.  
‘’Oliver what were you thinking of? Well, there is nothing. I am afraid he vanished through the air.’’  
Oliver went back to check the team. Speedy had just broken a neck of Hive soldier.  
‘’This feels good.’’ She said as if her bloodlust is back. But instead, she had a void created by Laurel’s death.  
Sara was furious against Oliver. ‘’You let my revenge fly away. How could you lose him?’’ Diggle came in between them and hold Sara back.  
‘’Stop Sara. Listen to me. You guys need to know something.’’ said John while he made an eye contact with Ruve who was creepily smiling at him. She knew that they don’t have guts to kill her.  
‘’Let her go. We are not assassins.’’ He turned to Sara and continued. ’’You are not an assassin anymore. You are a hero.’’  
‘’I am not. I don’t want to be good. There is so much pain in me. I lost my sister because I chose to save the world over her life. How am I going to live without her?’’  
Ray, Jackson, and Martin came closer to Sara.  
‘’We know who you are.’’said Ray.  
‘’Don’t try to forget yourself.’’ said Martin.  
For the first time, she cried after Laurel’s death. Ray hugged her. Sara realized that she needed her friends to endure this terrible pain.  
\----  
Diggle took Ruve to where they kidnapped her at the first place. Before he released her from the handcuffs he said.  
‘’Remember we are not like you or your husband. We are not monsters’’. Then he left.

\----  
‘’There is something you need to see.’’ Said Oliver to Sara. He knew Sara will not be able to live without Laurel. They need to show her she is okay. He took her to the Palmer Tech. Sara was too tired to question Oliver’s intention.  
Felicity appeared in front of the building and hugged Oliver. Sara didn’t realize what was going on between these two and didn’t care at all. Felicity escorted her to the roof where her private jet was waiting for them.  
‘’Where are we going?’’ asked Sara while she was getting into the helicopter. The last thing she wanted to do is to continue her life without Laurel and pretending that she didn’t lose her sister.  
‘’You are going to see Laurel in 18 hours.’’said Felicity. Before Sara said something the helicopter already took off. 

**Nanda Parbat ******  
Laurel couldn’t sleep whole night but to look Nyssa and Sara’s photos which showed a deep friendship that she cannot really know. A perfect way to torture myself she murmured. Before the training starts, she should take a bath at least. Therefore she prepared a bath and took of her clothes. Seeing herself naked reminded her of last night. She imagined every part Nyssa kissed in her body. Even the thought of it made her nipples hard. She went inside the bath tub and started to play with her boobs by gently rubbing them. It felt so good that she wished Nyssa would be there to suck her nipples and caress her inner thighs slowly from her knee to her juicy pussy. If she were there, she knew that Nyssa would lick her clit so slowly that would give Laurel goosebumps. She wanted Nyssa’s tongue in her pussy. Laurel started to finger herself and groaned like last night. But she knew that it won’t happen again. The moment of her joy was gone. She finished her bath quickly and went to bed with her bathrobe. While hysterically crying she fell asleep.  
Two hours later Jacub knocked the door which made Laurel jump out of the bed. She decided to wear a revealing top today but then she gave up because she didn’t want to look like she is desperate for Nyssa’s attention. She just wore an old black T-shirt which she used to wear for running.  
Instead of going to the fighting arena, Jacub took Laurel to the top of Nanda Parbat where Ra’s Al Ghul and Oliver made their epic fight. But instead of nothing, there was a table full of fruits with two wooden chairs in one Nyssa was sitting. Laurel couldn’t help but smile, the landscape was beautiful. The sun was revealing herself on Laurel’s hair. She sat in front of Nyssa.  
‘’I thought you would like to see this.’’ She said and look at the breathtaking sun dawn.  
‘’It is beautiful.’’  
‘’So as you.’’ mumbled Nyssa.  
Laurel pretended that she didn’t hear it but she blushed.  
‘’I thought we were going to continue my training.’’ She asked.  
‘’Not now but later. First, I want to have a nice breakfast with you.’’  
She almost forgot the pictures from last night and suddenly she felt disturbed. She even thought maybe they used to do breakfast in here.  
‘’How often do you have breakfast in here?’’  
‘’Well, this spot has always been my favorite.’’  
‘’I suppose you weren’t alone.’’  
‘’Sometimes Jacub joins me. Why do you ask?’’ She realized that Laurel looked away.  
‘’We never had a romantic relationship with your sister. But I loved her I cannot deny it. I suppose she loved me too. But we needed each other because we were so lonely and forgotten in here. We sought comfort in each other. You do understand me. You were in love.’’ She explained everything like she read Laurel’s thoughts.  
‘’Yes.’’ responded Laurel and recalled Oliver and Tommy. Once Tommy was her safe place. Who am I to judge Nyssa she thought. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable anymore.  
‘’I am sorry to bring this out.’’ she said and Nyssa gave her a smile. They silently enjoyed each others company while the sun was rising up in the sky…  
**Star City ******  
Oliver was waiting for Felicity in her office which was once his office in Queen Consolidated. He found that she didn’t remove their photo from her desk which was taken on their first but also their last holiday. When Felicity entered the room he put the photo back to her desk.  
‘’Somehow I couldn’t put that photograph away.’’she said.  
‘’It was the happiest time of my life since my childhood.’’ confessed Oliver.  
‘’Have you ever wished to time travel and fix everything?’’ Felicity knew that Oliver lost too many people which were important in his life. She cannot imagine herself in his shoes.  
‘’Yes and No.’’ answered Oliver. He took a deep breath and continued. ‘’ I wanted to save my father, my mother, and Tommy. But even if I could, what if I will lose more at the end. ’’  
‘’You can’t know that.’’  
‘’I know it. Every time I go out to save this city I risk the lives of people I care about. Barry told me that all of us died when we faced Vandal Savage because of me. We are lucky that he time traveled and saved us. I should have listened to Barry and told you about William. Do you know I already lost you twice in my life because of that decision?’’  
She came closer to Oliver and held his hand. ‘’You promised Samantha.’’  
‘’Yet I broke your trust.’’he said. He has to live with this fact. Felicity Smoak realized that she had already forgiven Oliver Queen. She wanted to say that after everything they had been through, she trusts him now and she will continue to do it. She knew that hiding the truth hurt both of them.  
‘’I should leave you alone.’’ said Oliver and released her hand. She couldn’t say anything. He walked towards to the lift and left his heart with Felicity. No matter what will happen in future, Oliver Queen knew he cannot hide his feelings from Felicity Smoak.  
He went to the Arrowcave. It was already 3 am and he had no intentions to sleep. Training always helped him to relax. He thought about what happened with Darkh today. Something changed in Oliver Queen’s body. He was feeling a sense of power but there was no way of describing it. Maybe it was just a luck he thought but deep down he knew that something changed and he will never be same again.  
Felicity Smoak needed to see Oliver again. She was so angry with herself that she watched him walk away from her. She has to tell him how she feels. Oliver needs to know her heart is in the right place too. She opened her tablet and checked the cameras and less than in a minute she found Oliver training in the Arrowcave. Without a hesitation, she went down to the cave. When she entered the cave, she found Oliver doing some pull-ups without a top. ‘’Great! A total distraction.’’ she thought. ‘’Make up your mind and tell how you feel.’’ she said to herself.  
‘’Oliver, I need to talk to you.’’  
Oliver knew that this sentence meant a bad sign for a relationship in every culture. He stopped his training and decided to take the punch which was coming from the woman he loves.  
‘’I can’t do this anymore.’’ Before Felicity continued she paused to make her mind up.  
‘’I never wanted to push you. From now on I won’t talk about us I promise.’’ Oliver said hopelessly.  
‘’Don’t stop.’’ She didn’t want to waste her time with words so she kissed him instead. A kiss Oliver never expected. It was like touching a fire, a fire which would burn them together. Their lips melted and without a breath, they lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to read your opinions :)


End file.
